


saudade: can you still remember me?

by intochoilia



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intochoilia/pseuds/intochoilia
Summary: Jisu was forgotten, yet she can't forget. Pen against the paper, ink smudges which dig deeper and damaged the other pages— just like how the girl in front of Jisu pervades the pieces of memories that are not supposed to be remembered.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 7





	saudade: can you still remember me?

It was raining cats and dogs. Mostly, people are cursing under their breath, blaming the weather who ruins the agenda for today. The sun is setting as if it were verge of the night already, were in fact, it was just quarter past four in the afternoon.

Observing how people traverse from one street to another, Jisu playfully whirls her pen — spacing out as the coffee beside her lose its steam.

The chimes appended at the café's door began to peal, indicating a new customer entering the place. Jisu turns her head at the person who just entered the café; the spotless sheets of her journal flurries by the sudden blow of the wind came from the outside.

_Everyone is freezing, yet, she feels warm._

The writer that was lost for words unconsciously placed her pen against the blank sheet— leaving a mark of scribbled thoughts that gambols inside her head.

_Jisu was feeling numb and dull, yet she felt a sting in her heart._

A short-haired girl, who entered the place awhile ago, choose the seat next to Jisu. She was dressed warmly in layers of clothing, her sweater paws tugging the scarf covering her chin.

This scenery doesn't belong to her anymore, but Jisu can watch her all day long as she used to.

Memories of them flash like these are just freshly baked bread. For Jisu, the faded polaroids of a couple once again gained back their vibrant colours. Pen against the paper, ink smudges which dig deeper and damaged the other pages — just like how the girl in front of Jisu pervades the pieces of memories that are not supposed to remember.

Jisu was not daydreaming because these memories of them do exist — _at least for her._

**“One espresso machiato and caffé americano for Ryujin and Chaeryeong!”** Ryujin joyfully left her seat.

For her, they are just strangers, but for Jisu, they were a thing — _they used to be a thing back then._

Holding the freshly brewed coffees, she left the café with a beam. She then saw Chaeryeong, her sunshine — the love of her life that can make her warm than any coffee or padded coat. With her paws, Ryujin waved to Chaeryeong, who is on the other side of the street. When the red light was replaced by the green one, Ryujin runs to her lover, and the latter engulfed the prior in her arms.

Jisu bitterly smiled at the sight. She closed her journal and ended today's story.

_She's forgotten, yet she can't forget._

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thank you for reading and making it this far. this work was previously posted on my stan account (@intochoilia), you can follow me there to see my other oneshots and aus. have a good day (´∀`)


End file.
